<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Wanna Be Your Ex by AnomieWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859449">I Don't Wanna Be Your Ex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomieWrites/pseuds/AnomieWrites'>AnomieWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Endgame Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Everyone Is Alive, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Late Night Writing, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, My First Smut, Okay I'm done tagging now...lol, POV Eddie Kaspbrak, Partying, Past Relationship(s), Reddie, References to Drugs, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Smoking, Top Richie Tozier, fluff towards the end, lots of feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomieWrites/pseuds/AnomieWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie Kaspbrak and Richie Tozier have been broken up for two years now and so far Eddie hasn't given the relationship so much as a second thought until one fateful night at a college party...he runs into his ex...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COVID_19 REDDIE RAMBLINGS</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Wanna Be Your Ex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got my inspiration from the song <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/47cQCF21TczFSmGfpd7c07?si=py5r1SMKTCSeevnHSceIbQ">EX</a> by Kiana Lede. Hope you enjoy! 😁</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Eddie! We won’t be there long…thirty minutes tops!” Bill was kneeling next to Eddie’s bed.</p><p>Eddie rolled his eyes as Bill gave him a pout and puppy dog eyes. “That only works for Georgie…not you.”</p><p>“Ugh…Eddie please! This is the biggest party of the semester!” Bill whined.</p><p>Eddie closed his Biology book. “Why are you bothering me about this?” He started smirking. “Did Stan tell you no?”</p><p>Bill straightened up and threw Eddie a shit-eating grin. “Actually no he didn’t…not this time.”</p><p>Eddie’s eyes widen in disbelief. “What? Seriously?”</p><p>“Yep.” Bill said popping the P. Bill still had that grin on his face as he walked to his side of the room. He had Eddie right where he wanted him.</p><p>“Uggghhhh!! Fine!!” Eddie finally groaned. “If someone like Stan, who constantly has a stick up his ass mind you, is going…then I’ll go too.”</p><p>“Hey!” Bill said, turning around. “The only thing Stan has stuck up his ass is—”</p><p>“I don’t want to know the details of your sex life Bill!” Eddie screamed as he covered his ears.</p><p>Bill laughed and started getting ready for class. Eddie hopped off his bed and headed over to his closet.</p><p>“I don’t even know what I’m going to wear! Plus, I have to take a shower and you know how long that’s gonna take and I have to do my hair—”</p><p>“The party doesn’t start until 10:30 tonight Kaspbrak, you have plenty of time to get what you need done,” Bill grabbed his backpack and headed towards the door. “You said yes and I’m not letting you take it back.”</p><p>Eddie crossed his arms across his chest and frowned. “Whatever…go to class.”</p><p>“See you later.” Bill said, tickled. He closed the door behind him, and Eddie turned back to his closet.</p><p>“Okay well it’s only…” He looked over at the clock on the wall. “3:30…fuck…”</p><p>Eddie was starting to regret agreeing to this. The last party he went to, he ended up having to babysit Bill, Mike and Beverly. It was horrible. “You know what…I’m tired of being the responsible one. I’m gonna get fucked up tonight!”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>At the party…</strong> </em>
</p><p>“Ugh! This tastes like fucking vomit…” Eddie gagged after sipping some of the beer he took from some random person carrying a cooler.</p><p>“It’s not that bad.” Bill laughed.</p><p>“Yeah you just gotta get used to the taste.” Beverly chimed in.</p><p>Eddie tried to take another sip, but ultimately he gave up and threw the beer into the trash. “Nope, I’m fucking done.”</p><p>“Let’s go dance Bill!” Stan said, smiling. It was still a shock to Eddie that Stan actually agreed to come, and he was drinking!</p><p>“What have you done with our Stan?” Eddie asked, grabbing Bill’s arm. Bill barked out a laugh.</p><p>“What do you mean? I’m just finally allowing myself to have a good time.” Stan answered.</p><p>Eddie narrowed his eyes. “Uh-huh…likely story…”</p><p>“Come on Eddie. Let’s go find you a drink you’ll actually like.” Beverly hooked her arm through his and dragged him towards the living room.</p><p>Eddie was starting to feel claustrophobic with all the people packed inside the house. He gave up on being polite and started pushing his way through the crowd of people.</p><p>They found a cooler and Beverly reached inside. “Here…try this…” She handed him a bottle.</p><p>“Mike’s Hard Lemonade?” Eddie looked at her, puzzled.</p><p>“C'mon, it's not going to kill you, Eddie. It tastes just like juice.” Beverly grinned.</p><p>Eddie scrunched up his face and shook his head. “I don’t know…”</p><p>“I promise you; you can’t even taste the alcohol in it! Come on, try it,” Beverly grabbed the bottle out of his hand and twisted the cap off. “Just one sip…” she held the bottle out for him to get it.</p><p>Eddie could hear a voice in his head, telling him not to drink it, to go home and shower all the sins of the other people off of him. He quickly recognized that voice to be his dead mother’s. He hastily grabbed the bottle out of Beverly’s hand and brought it to his lips.</p><p><em>Fucking suck on this mom!, </em>Eddie thought as he closed his eyes and began chugging the liquid down.</p><p>“Whoa! Slow down there Eddie…” Beverly giggled.</p><p>“Ahhh…<em>shit,</em>” he gasped out, starting to feel a burn in his chest. “This is actually pretty fucking good…I want another one.”</p><p>Beverly reached down and got two more out. “One for you,” she handed him the bottle. “And one for me.” They screwed the tops off, toasted to each other and chugged them down.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em><strong>Two hours later…</strong> </em>
</p><p>Eddie would tell anyone who would listen that he only had two drinks that night…but in reality…he had six.</p><p>“Oh my god! Bill!” Eddie leaned into Bill’s shoulder, slurring his words. “Thank you man! I needed this…school is fucking kicking my ass dude…”</p><p>Bill laughed and wrapped his arm around Eddie’s shoulder. "I know it is. One of the main reasons I had to get you out of the room."</p><p>“Man how many drinks have you had tonight Eddie?” Mike laughed.</p><p>“Yeah you’re completely trashed dude.” Mike’s girlfriend, Alexis giggled.</p><p>“I only had two.” Eddie held up three fingers and swayed gently.</p><p>Mike and Alexis laughed even harder and Mike clapped him on the shoulder. “Take care of him Big Bill.” Bill smiled and nodded.</p><p>They walked away and Ben and Beverly walked up. “Hey Ben! Glad you could make it!” Bill beamed.</p><p>Ben smiled and said, “Of course! I couldn’t miss out on the biggest party of the semester.”</p><p>Beverly leaned again last him and whispered something in his ear. Ben nodded and Beverly gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking away.</p><p>“You okay, Eddie?” Ben looked at him concerned.</p><p>“Oh Benjamin! Always the gentleman! (Ha! That rhymed) I’m fine…I only had two drinks!” Eddie slurred.</p><p>Ben continued to look concerned. “Okay…just be sure to get some water into your system, yeah?”</p><p>Eddie nodded. “I got this.” Stan just shook his head and Bill laughed a bit.</p><p>Eddie smiled lazily and gazed at Stan. “Stan…I’m gonna be honest here, okay?”</p><p>"Okay..." Stan crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him.</p><p>“When Bill told me that you agreed to come here I thought, ‘Wow! If someone as obstinate as Stan said yes to a party, then hell I should too'...you really surprised me man!” Eddie laughed.</p><p>The look Stan sent him could’ve froze Hell over. “Oh really? Well look who’s talking, you—”</p><p>Bill covered Stan’s mouth before he could rip Eddie a new one. “We’re just gonna go over here…” Stan was still yelling into Bill’s hand as he moved them to an open spot in the living room.</p><p>Eddie looked at Ben, who was shaking his head, and shrugged. He gulped the rest of his drink down. “I’m going to go look for Bev.” Ben gave him a thumbs up.</p><p>Eddie started making his way around the house, fighting through the crowd to find Beverly.</p><p>“Hey! Have you seen a girl named Beverly?” He asked a random guy who turned around and smiled.</p><p>“Nah man...” the guy started laughing and Eddie realized that him and a small group of people were passing around a blunt.</p><p>“Wanna hit?” he held it out to him. Eddie wrinkled up his nose. “No, I’m good.”</p><p>“Your loss dude.” the guy shrugged as Eddie turned and opened the first door he ran into.</p><p>At first he saw Beverly. “Beverly what are you doing—” The rest of the question died on his tongue when he saw who Beverly was talking to.</p><p>“Richie?” he gasped out.</p><p>Richie looked over in his direction and stared at him, wide eyed. “Eds?”</p><p>Eddie tried to make a quick escape, but that proved to be futile. He bumped into the doorway twice before clumsily slipping out into the hall.</p><p>He quickly forced his way down the hall and thankfully into a bathroom. He quickly shut the door and walked over to the sink. “Oh fuck…” he gasped, trying to catch his breath. He turned on the sink and splashed water on his face, sobering up quickly.</p><p>“Just your fucking luck! You finally agree to go to a party after a year of saying no and then you run into your goddamn ex, who looks fucking amazing by the way, why did we break up again?” Eddie asked his reflection.</p><p>“Because you said I was an immature, good-for-nothing, cretin who would never amount to anything.”</p><p>Eddie yelped and turned as Richie’s voice suddenly appeared behind him. He pointed to the door behind Richie. “I could’ve sworn I locked that door.”</p><p>Richie shrugged. “But you didn’t…I overheard you saying something about me looking amazing.” Richie said, smirking.</p><p>Eddie didn’t know which one he wanted to do more to get that smirk off his face, punch him or kiss him. “Oh I did? I don’t remember saying those exact words.”</p><p>“Oh you don’t…should I help you remember?” Richie closed the space in between them, causing Eddie to let out a small squeak as he shrank against the bathroom sink. </p><p>“You look gorgeous as always…” Richie leaned down, his nose barely touching Eddie’s.</p><p>Eddie could smell the distinct scent of weed on him. He rolled his eyes and straighten up, making Richie suddenly jerk back. “Oh fuck off…I don’t have time to do this with you.”</p><p>Richie leaned against the wall and smiled. “Ahh music to my ears, Eddie always making time for other people and other things, but never me.”</p><p>“What?” Eddie glared at him.</p><p>Richie glared back at him. “You fucking heard me.”</p><p>Eddie huffed a laugh in disbelief and said, “Really? I never made time for you? Oh you’re so fucking childish, Richie!”</p><p>“How was asking for attention from my boyfriend childish? I just wanted to spend to time with you!” Richie argued. </p><p>“I had classes Richie! I had a job…something you wouldn’t know anything about.” Eddie retorted. </p><p>Richie pushed off the wall. “I did have a job Eddie…but I ended up getting fired from it because I was constantly late from helping you take care of your mom!”</p><p>Eddie froze, his anger slowly diminishing. Eddie remembered when he moved his mom into his and Richie’s apartment.</p><p>Even though he hated Sonia growing up, Richie still took the time to help Eddie take care of her.</p><p>Eddie turned back around and closed his eyes. “God…I forgot about that…”</p><p>“You forgot about a lot of the shit I sacrificed for you…” Richie said, his voice full of resentment. </p><p>“I’m…I’m sorry Richie…you don’t have to forgive me but,” Eddie sighed. “I just want you to know that I did and still do appreciate what you did for my mom…you didn’t have to, but you did.”</p><p>Richie was silent for a while. Eddie turned to find him right up on him again, his breath catching in his throat as he looked up at the taller man. </p><p>“I did it because I loved you,” Richie said softly, his gaze softening. </p><p><em>Loved. Right why would he still love me after I broke up with him?</em> Eddie thought, his face falling slightly. </p><p>He looked down at his shoes and said, “I loved you too even if I had a shitty way of showing it…” Richie grabbed his chin and lifted his head up.</p><p>“I still love you.” He said tenderly. </p><p>Richie leaned down and kissed him. Eddie felt as though time had stopped and him and Richie were the only two people in the world. Eddie’s hands left the sink and caressed Richie’s face.</p><p>The smell of weed was much stronger now, but Eddie didn’t care. He was too busy getting high off of Richie’s lips.</p><p>The kiss quickly shifted from soft and sweet to hungry and heated. Eddie moved his hands into Richie’s curls and pulled. Richie gasped slightly, allowing Eddie to slide his tongue into his mouth.</p><p>Delight filled Eddie, knowing that Richie still liked getting his hair pulled. Richie slammed Eddie up against the wall and pressed more into him, ravishing his neck.</p><p>“Richie-- <em>ahhh!</em> Wait…” Eddie whimpered.</p><p>Richie was in too deep to stop. His hands reached down to grab under Eddie’s thighs and he lifted him up.</p><p>“Oh fuck…” Eddie moaned as Richie grinded up into him.</p><p>The friction of them rubbing their clothed groins together was starting to get too much for him. “Richie stop!” Eddie yelled and bit his earlobe a little too hard.</p><p>“Ow! What the fuck dude?” Richie groaned, reaching up to rub at his ear. </p><p>“We have to stop…” Eddie gasped, trying to control his breathing. </p><p>Richie looked at him in disbelief. “What? You…you don’t…”</p><p>Eddie stared at him, wide eyed and quickly said, “Oh yes…fuck yes I do! It’s just that we don’t have any lube or protection…”</p><p>Richie put him down. “So your place or mine?”</p><p>“Your place. I don’t need Bill barging in on us.” Richie smiled and planted one more sweet kiss on his lips.</p><p>"Come on. Let’s go."</p>
<hr/><p>Fortunately, for the both of them, Richie didn’t live too far from where the party was. From the moment they stepped through the door, they couldn’t keep their hands and lips off of each other.</p><p>Richie picked Eddie up bridal style and carried him to his bedroom. He placed him down on the bed and straightened up.</p><p>“Do you want the lights on or off?” Richie asked, taking off his shirt.</p><p>Eddie sat up on his elbows. “Lights on. I wanna see how dirty your room is.”</p><p>Richie laughed. “Sorry to disappoint you, but I am actually cleaning my room now.”</p><p>Richie flipped the light switch on and Eddie laughed. “Well fucking shit…your room is clean.”</p><p>It wasn’t as immaculate as his or Stan’s, but Eddie could appreciate the effort. Knowing Richie was actually starting to take initiative in the little things like cleaning up made Eddie even hornier. Richie pulled down his pants and kicked them off in a random direction.</p><p>“Come here.” Eddie reached out to him.</p><p>Richie slowly crawled up Eddie’s body and began kissing him sweetly. “So are you trying to do this with clothes on?” Richie said, picking at his shirt.</p><p>“No dumbass…here let me—” Eddie moved to sit up and take his shirt off and began working on his pants. Richie sat back and watched in awe.</p><p>“What? Why are you staring at me?” Eddie asked, becoming subconscious of his naked upper half.</p><p>Eddie could the lust in Richie's eyes as he stared at him. “You’ve been working out?” Eddie looked down at himself, blushing slightly. </p><p>“Oh…yeah…I started two weeks after we broke up.”</p><p>Richie bit his lip, raking his eyes across Eddie’s chest. “Stop staring at me…you’re making the moment awkward.”</p><p>“Sorry…I can’t help it. I don’t see you for two years and you pop back into my life looking like this…how can I not stare?” Richie asked, incredulously. </p><p>“You can start by doing this…” Eddie grabbed Richie by the shoulders and pressed his lips to his.</p><p>Richie reached down and finished unbuttoning his pants. He helped him pull them down by lifting his hips up and kicking them off on the floor.</p><p>Richie grabbed his legs and threw them over his shoulders. His hips grinded against Eddie in a unrelentless pace.</p><p>“Are we gonna keep dry humping like we’re teenagers or are we gonna fuck?” Eddie groaned. He felt Richie’s breath on his neck when he laughed.</p><p>“<em>God</em>, I love it when you’re aggressive…” Richie whispered. </p><p>Richie sat back once more and removed his boxers. Eddie quickly did the same, licking his hand and stroking himself to his full length.</p><p>“Mmmm…that’s fucking hot…keep doing that.” Richie moaned.</p><p>“You like it when I play with myself?” Eddie groaned, slowing down his movements.</p><p>He put a show for Richie, slowly tugging at his dick and moving down to cup his balls. “Fuck…Eddie…” Richie moaned, helplessly.</p><p>Eddie whined, clearly getting impatient. “Come on baby…fuck me…”</p><p>Richie was on him again, kissing and sucking on every inch of Eddie’s body he could reach. He reached into the bedside table’s drawer and pulled out lube and a condom.</p><p>Eddie heard the cap to the lube pop open and lube being squeezed out onto Richie’s fingers. He popped the cap back on and tossed it on the bed besides Eddie’s head.</p><p>“You ready?” Richie asked, warming up the lube between his fingers.</p><p>Eddie nodded and Richie reached down between them. Eddie gasped as he felt a slick finger circling his hole.</p><p>Richie looked at him again for confirmation and Eddie gave it to him. Richie pushed passed the tight ring of muscle and stopped at the first knuckle.</p><p>“You okay?” Richie asked again, peppering kisses on the side of his face.</p><p>“Yes…yes I’m okay.” Eddie slowly exhaled, trying to steady his breathing.</p><p>Richie slowly started moving that one finger in and out, letting Eddie get used to the feeling.</p><p>He then added a second finger. Being sure to scissor his fingers to better stretch Eddie out.</p><p>“Oh Richie!” Eddie cried out as Richie’s fingers brushed passed a bundle of nerves.</p><p>“That’s right baby, say my name.” Richie added a third finger and started pounding into Eddie.</p><p>“Okay Richie…I’m ready…god!” Eddie whined.</p><p>Richie slowly removed his fingers and went to put the condom on. He reached and got the lube and squeezed a good amount on his clean hand and lathered up his dick with it.</p><p>He recapped it and tossed it in a random direction in the room. He was just about to position himself when Eddie stopped him.</p><p>He looked at Richie sensually and said, “I want to ride you.”</p><p>Richie’s jaw dropped. “What?”</p><p>“I want to ride you…lay down.” Eddie pushed back on Richie until he was laying flat on his back. Eddie climbed on top of him and straddled him.</p><p>“You sure you want to do this Eddie?” Richie placed his hands on his hips and began rubbing circles into his hipbones.</p><p>“Kinda late for you ask that, isn’t it?” Eddie smiled and lifted up. He positioned himself, so that he could reach around and grab Richie's dick and begin slowly easing himself down on it. </p><p>Richie hissed at the feeling of being suddenly enveloped by Eddie's warmth. Eddie let out a small moan as he bottomed out. They stayed just like that for a while.</p><p>“You okay Eddie?” Richie started caressing his thighs.</p><p>Eddie blushed. “Yeah…I…I’m good…it’s just been a while and I forgot how big you are.”</p><p>Richie made a cute noise that sounded like a snort. “You forgot Big Dick Tozier? I must’ve not have been putting it down on you good enough.”</p><p>Eddie laughed wholeheartedly at that. “Okay I’m gonna move now.” Richie nodded and went back to gripping his hips. Eddie moved his hips in small, experimental circles.</p><p>“Shit…” Richie breathed out.</p><p>Eddie gradually sped up, trying to set a good pace. Richie’s hips suddenly bucked up and that made his dick hit Eddie’s prostate head on.</p><p>Eddie threw his back and screamed out, “Oh yes! Do that again Richie!”</p><p>Richie pulled his legs up and dug his heels into the bed. He gripped Eddie’s hips tighter as he fucked up into him without mercy.</p><p>The room was filled with Eddie’s lascivious moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin.</p><p>They maneuvered their way into the “Doggy Style” position and Richie didn’t let up.</p><p>“Oh Richie baby! I missed this dick so much!” Eddie’s eyes rolled into the back of his head.</p><p>“Yeah? How much did you miss it babe?” Richie’s hand came down hard across Eddie’s ass.</p><p>“Ohhh! So much! So fucking much!!” Richie pressed against Eddie’s back and reached down. Eddie saw stars as Richie started stroking him, matching the ungodly rhythm he had set behind him.</p><p>“Richie!! I’m about to cum!! Oh Richie! I STILL LOVE YOU TOO!!” Eddie cried out as he came.</p><p>White ropes painted the bedspread under him. His arms wobbled and he fell face first into his own jizz. Richie fucked into him a few more times before he let out a low moan, spilling hot jizz into the condom. He toppled on top Eddie, making him lay flat in his mess.</p><p>“Ugh…Richie…I’m spread-eagle in my own jizz here.” Eddie nearly gagged.</p><p>“Oh sorry…” Richie got up and slowly pulled out of him. They both hissed at the sensation.</p><p>Richie stood up and pulled the condom off, tying it up at the end and tossing it in the trash.</p><p>He disappeared in the bathroom for moment and walked back out with three towels. Two of them damp and one dry.</p><p>Eddie felt his heart swell up. “Awww you remembered our after sex routine.”</p><p>“I don’t think I could ever forget no matter how hard I tried.” Richie smiled as he handed Eddie the towels and sat beside him.</p><p>“Sooo…what does this mean for us now?” Richie asked while Eddie cleaned himself up.</p><p>“Uhhh…” Eddie blew out some air. “Well we both confirmed that we still have feelings for each other…I wouldn’t mind us just taking things slow.”</p><p>Richie nodded. “So…baby steps?”</p><p>“Baby steps.” Eddie smiled sweetly. He continued to wipe himself off. </p><p>Richie exhaled loudly. “Okay cool. I don’t think I could’ve handled the awkward run-ins and pretending like we’re strangers.”</p><p>Eddie raised a brow at him. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Richie beamed at him. “I’ll be coming back to school next month…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They're so cute together, aren't they? 😊😊</p><p>P.S. Should I make this into a series? Hmmm...🤔🤔</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>